The Power
"The Power" by Snap! is featured on'' Just Dance 2, ''Just Dance 3 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer The dancer is dressed in a similar fashion to a New Orleans musician. He is a purple-haired man wearing a pair of purple sunglasses, a purple buttoned coat, a pair of shoes with laces, a pair of purple pants as well as a pair of purple socks. Thepower@coach 1.png|Original Power coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer seems to be in a concert, standing on a stage with people cheering for him in the audience. There's also a huge radio in the background. Appearances in Mashups The Power appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * ''Fancy'''' ''(Retro Men) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Miss Understood * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) ' * ''Rich Girl * Troublemaker Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slowly raise both of your arms, as if you were playing a saxophone. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand out quickly with your right leg behind your left leg and your left arm on your back. Gold Move 3: Do a clockwise spin. ThePowerGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 ThePowerGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ThePowerGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 TP GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game TP GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The pictograms look different in the beta picture: they're blue and fading. However, in Just Dance 2, they're pink and quickly disappearing. Also, when the singer says "I've got the power!", there wasn't any special effect. *This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in ''Rock Lobster'', The Power in ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'', ''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' in ''Oops!...I Did It Again'', ''Dagomba'' in ''Pump It'', ''Crying Blood'' in Pump It and ''Rockafeller Skank'' in Jamaican Dance. *In the Just Dance 2 ''bubble, the coach's coat has a lighter shade of purple. *In Greatest Hits'', the line Quality I possess something appears as one line the first time it's sung, but then it's divided into two lines (Quality/I possess something). *The dancer appears on the PAL cover. *In the pictograms sprite, there is a blue beta pictogram that is oddly different then all other pictograms. **It resembles the same sort of design as the beta image with blue pictograms. * At the beginning, there are Russian lyrics. This is the first song that has Russian lyrics, the second is Smile. Gallery Thepowerjd2.jpg|The Power Thepowersqa.png|The Power (JD3/GH) Powerjdn.jpg|The Power (Remake) TPCoach.png|The Power Coach Thepoweravatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 27.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar snapthepowermenu.png pictos-sprite-thepower.png|Pictograms m0lTdSqLNbEA.png|Beta Pictogram jdnowcoverthepower.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Videos File:Snap - The power File:Just Dance 2 - Snap! - The Power Gameplay File:Just_Dance_3_Snap_The_Power File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - The Power - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - The Power - Snap! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Recycled DLCs Category:DLC's